Nameless
by Luabendga
Summary: this story is about Shun and how he found out where he truly belongs. yaoi in later chapters ...


Chapter 1.  
⌠Saori-sama what do you think about all of this?■ Tatsumi inquired showing her the last report from Sanctuary. She rubbed her temples and sighed. ⌠I really don▓t know but we need to send someone to check there. I▓ll give the orders to Shun and he will go.■ She took the papers and put them away in her drawer.  
⌠Why him?■ Tatsumi took out his handkerchief and whipped his brow. It was the middle of the summer and the weather was merciless towards humans. The heat was high and the air-conditioners weren▓t doing their cooling work either.  
⌠He is the best peacemaker we▓ve got, not so wise as Shiryu, but Shiryu is currently in Chine with Shunrei, let them catch up the time they missed fighting.■■ ⌠I▓ll prepare the plane. Excuse me■ Bowing Tatsumi retreated to make few calls.  
Saori sat behind her desk thinking. The war is over, the gods are sealed and it will take some time before Sanctuary will be rebuilt again. They have time. But lately some worrying whispers were flying around the place hat needs to be cleared. Her train of thoughts was disturbed by the light knock on the door.  
⌠Come in.■ The door opened and Shun shyly entered. Today he wore light blue pants with green t-shirt. His hair grew longer and now it reached his waist. To keep it at bay he kept it braided all the time.  
⌠You called for me Saori-sama? ■ He reached the table and sat in front of it on the guest chair.  
⌠Yes. I have a task for you. In the evening today you will depart to Sanctuary. There you will spend a couple of weeks. I will need a full report from you every 3 days. Is that clear?■ Shun sat there dumbfounded.  
⌠Why are you sending me?■ He questioned intrigued. ⌠I▓m not strong or wise, what is the point of me there?■ ⌠Observation. Already I sent a message to Mu he will guide you there, as for ▒why▓ part, is because you are the only one available right now. Shiryu is in China, Hyoga in Siberia, Seiya is other where occupied and Ikki √ you know your brother, he is very picky about his whereabouts. ■ After she made it clear for him he nodded.  
⌠Very well Saori-sama I▓ll go, but may I inquire what exactly for me is to look for there?■ ⌠Just the atmosphere. How the construction is going and how the saints are doing. You will be my eyes there while I have some other important issues to deal with here.■ He stood up.  
⌠If that is all I would like to take my leave and collect my stuff for the journey.■ ⌠Yes, you may leave, and don▓t forget every three days a full report.■ ⌠I won▓t Saori-sama, now please excuse me.■ He bowed and quickly retreated. When the door after him closed Saori sighed. The day was looking not so bad now as she had one problem solved for the time being. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she began collecting her things for her holi ┘ erm ┘ business trip. Humming a happy tune she went to her room full of the images of the wonderful days ahead.  
Closing the door after himself Shun looked around. It was his room in the mansion but he never spent too much time in here. He preferred to spent time outside or in the training center. Now that he had a chance to change his surroundings he took out his suitcase. He didn▓t have too much belongings but never less he took his sweet time organizing things. Finally dinner time arrived and after that he will be on his way to Greece.  
Tatsumi all the way to the airport was grumbling because of the heavy traffic and a heat.  
⌠MOVE IT PEOPLE!!! I▓M GOING TO DIE HERE!■ He shouted to the drivers ahead. Shun just smirked looking in the side window. After what seemed like hours, finally they were able to reach their plane. Shun took his bag out of the car trunk and said his goodbyes.  
⌠Take care kid, don▓t get yourself in trouble ok?■ Tatsumi lectured while he was closing the trunk.  
⌠I▓ll be careful Tatsumi-san. Take care.■ He bowed and turned around.  
⌠Careful and kids these days are like day and night. You can▓t even have a decent conversation for a long period of time without a nice kick ass section.■ Tatsumi continued mumbling while he was getting in the car and starting the engine.  
Shun boarded the plane and took his seat. The perfect thing about the plane was that it was comfortable and it was the private one, so there was no one except Shun himself and the pilot crew. The ride was quite so deciding to relax Shun took a nap until the landing.  
End of Chapter 1. 


End file.
